A pesar de todo
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Continuación de ¿Por qué te amo? ¿Qué sucederá con James, Lily, Sirius, Cris, Remus y Esmeralda cuando salgan de Hogwarts? JP/LE SB/CM RL/EG
1. Chapter 1

**A pesar de todo**

**Capítulo 1:**

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su poblada cabellera color azabache y se la despeino aún más de lo que estaba. Tocó con torpeza la mesita de noche junto a su cama y encontró sus anteojos, se los colocó. Dio un descomunal bostezó, se desperezó, y dirigió la vista a la cama que tenía a la derecha. Solo se podía ver un par de mechones de cabello negro debajo de las sabanas.  
Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama contigua, vio a su amigo dormido, se acercó él y exclamó:  
-¡Arriba, Canuto!  
Sirius Black, despertó sobresaltado, su cabello estaba más despeinado que el de James, si es que eso era posible.  
-Ah, eres tú…-dijo al ver a James, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.-Qué gracioso, Cornamenta…-murmuró y volvió a cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.  
-Ah, no, Canuto. Hora de levantarse.-dijo alegremente, se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, de manera que la luz del sol invadió completamente la habitación.  
-¡No!-gritó él. Y se cubrió la cara con las sábanas.  
-En serio, Sirius. A veces creo que eres mitad vampiro.-dijo James, sonriendo.-Vamos, levántate…-comenzó a zarandear a su amigo de manera que se cayó de la cama. James empezó a reírse a carcajadas.  
-Amaneciste comediante, ¿Eh, Cornamenta?  
-Sí.-respondió él, y se apoderó del baño.  
-Genial.-murmuró Sirius, levantándose del suelo.- ¡Pero no te tardes mucho, James!  
-¡Tranquilo! ¡Solo unas dos o tres horas!  
Unos minutos después, James salió del baño, ya vestido y secándose el cabello con una toalla.  
-¿Canuto, qué hora es?  
-La una.-respondió el animago, antes de entrar al baño.  
-¿Y…a qué hora venía Cris a visitarte?  
-A la…-Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta. De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó.  
-¡Yo abro!-gritó James con una sonrisa.-Será mejor que te vistas, Canuto. A menos que quieras recibir a Cris en pijama.-y sin decir más salió de la habitación.  
James desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente a la puerta de entrada, lo cansaba mucho bajar las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una joven, vestida con ropa holgada y bien muggle, cabello largo, lacio y verdoso que le sonreía.  
-Hola, Cris.  
-Hola, James.-lo saludó ella, entrando en la casa.- ¿Y Sirius?  
-…l…bajará enseguida.-respondió con una sonrisa. Imaginándose a su amigo vistiéndose a toda velocidad.  
-Mis abuelos salieron.-dijo James, mientras se sentaba en un sofá. Cris lo imitó.  
-Hola.-dijo una voz agitada en el marco de la puerta. Sirius por fin se había vestido, quitando el hecho de que se había puesto la camiseta al revés estaba muy bien, y parecía que había corrido desde la habitación hasta allí.  
-Hola.-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Y le dio un beso.-Oye, no quiero criticar tu forma de vestirte ni nada, después de todo. Mira lo que yo tengo puesto, pero…-señaló su camiseta y Sirius maldijo por lo bajo.  
-Espera un segundo.  
Un minuto más tarde, ya había regresado con todas las prendas puestas correctamente.  
-¿Y…cómo a todo?-preguntó Cris a James.  
-Genial.-respondió él.-Como verás, dormimos hasta la una.  
-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso.-dijo y se rió.  
-Tendrás que aguantarme poco tiempo, Cornamenta.-dijo Sirius.-Cuando haya cumplido diecisiete, me conseguiré mi casa.  
-Sí, que bien, Canuto.-dijo James, con ironía.- ¿Con qué dinero?  
-Ya conseguiré algo. Tengo algo de dinero.  
-Sí, pero eso no te alcanzará para comprar ni un departamento en el Callejón Diagon.  
Cris, que estaba como en shock, despertó y clavó los ojos en Sirius.  
-Yo también tengo algo de dinero guardado.-le dijo a éste.-Podemos comprar un departamento barato entre los dos.  
-¿Y vivir juntos?-preguntó Sirius.  
-Sí, ¿Por qué no?-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Pues…pues…pues sí, claro.-dijo él, muy sorprendido y sonriente. Y la abrazó.  
-Ver eso me dan aún más deseos de ver a Lily.-dijo James, con envidia.  
-Entonces escríbele una carta.-sugirió Cris, sin dejarse soltar por su novio.  
James subió a su habitación "compartida" y vio a la lechuza de Sirius.  
-Solo la tomaré prestada.-murmuró y comenzó a escribirle una carta a Lily. Cuando estuvo lista, se la dio a la lechuza, quien se fue por la ventana.  
James se quedó en la ventana, viendo como el animal desaparecía en el cielo azul.  
-Maldita sea, Lily. Como te extraño.-murmuró, cerró la ventana y salió de la habitación dispuesto a molestar un poco a Sirius y Cris.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAYMAR:** gracias!! :) me alegra que te guste :D

**Capítulo 2:**

Una joven de diecisiete años, pelirroja y de ojos verdes brillantes, estaba sentada en un sofá de su casa junto a sus dos amigos.  
-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora que salimos de Hogwarts?-preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.  
-Tú ya sabes que quieres ser Auror.-lo cortó su novia, Esmeralda, acomodándose su negra y larga cabellera y fijando sus ojos castaños en el joven.- Y yo también.  
-¿De veras? Genial. Entonces… ¿Tú, Lily?  
-Admito que me gustaría ser Auror…-dijo, pensativa.-Supongo que estaría bien en ese trabajo…  
Entonces escuchó un grito ensordecedor, Lily se levantó en el acto y salió corriendo a la cocina, de donde venía el ruido. Seguida de sus dos amigos.  
-Petunia, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lily, entando en la cocina.  
-¿Eso te parece poco?-chilló ella, señalando la mesa. Había un plato con comida y sobre él, estaba posada una lechuza.- ¡Llévatela de aquí!  
-Está bien, está bien.-Lily caminó hasta el animal y lo acarició con delicadeza. Éste saltó del plato y se posó en su brazo.  
-Trae una carta.-observó la pelirroja. Y ella y sus dos amigos salieron de allí, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica.  
-Creo que ya sé de quién es la carta.-dijo Remus, reconociendo la lechuza de su amigo.  
-Pues a ver…-dijo Lily, sacándole con cuidado la carta del pico, rasgó el sobre, extrajo el pergamino y leyó en voz alta:-Querida Lily: Sé que hace poco que estamos de vacaciones, y no me gustaría molestarte antes de cuentas. Pero es muy necesario. Hoy Cris y Sirius estaban muy cursis en mi casa y eso hizo que me dieran ganas de verte. ¿No te gustaría visitarme uno de estos días? ¿De ser posible hoy? Espero tu respuesta. Con cariño, James.  
Lily suspiró.  
-Qué tonto.-dijo sonriendo. Tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo (tengan en cuenta que están en el mundo muggle) y cuando su respuesta estuvo lista, se la entregó a la lechuza.  
-Iré hoy.-informó a sus dos amigos.- ¿Quieren venir? Sería una buena sorpresa para el querido Cornamenta.  
Ambos se miraron un momento, y luego asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Hace un tiempo que no veo a James y Sirius. Será un buen momento.-dijo Remus.  
Los tres amigos salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y ya se disponían a marcharse cuando Lily los interrumpió:  
-Tengo que avisarle a mi hermana.-dijo-Espérenme un momento.-volvió a entrar en la cocina, Petunia estaba sentada en una silla leyendo el periódico.-Pet, voy a salir.-le dijo Lily con una tímida sonrisa.-Volveré dentro de unas horas.  
-Está bien, pero si Vernon llega a buscarme antes de que tú llegues te harás cargo de darle una explicación a mamá y papá.-respondió duramente, sin desviar la vista del diario.  
-No volveré muy tarde.-discutió ella.  
-Me alegro porque sabes que no puedo estar todo el día cuidando de ellos mientras tú sales.-dijo, aún sin levantar la mirada.  
-No.-respondió con los dientes apretados.-Nos vemos en unas horas.-y sin decir más, salió a toda prisa de allí, y junto con Remus y Esmeralda se dirigieron a la casa de James.  
-James: Si nos encontráramos cada vez que Sirius y Cris se ponen cursis no estaríamos un segundo separados. Igualmente sí, iré. Ya estoy saliendo con Remus y Es de invitados, ¿si? Nos vemos en unos minutos. Cariños de Lily.-leyó el moreno en su habitación y no pudo creerlo. Iba a encontrarse con Lily, por fin. El año anterior habían estado bastante separados por sus deberes de prefecta y además por el intenso estudio por los exámenes de séptimo año. Por eso, en vacaciones, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y verla hasta el cansancio.  
Bajó alegremente las escaleras (lo cual era un cambio muy grande, ya que siempre se desaparecía en lugar de caminar) llegó y se sentó en un sofá junto a el moreno y la ex-rubia.  
-Lily va a venir.-anunció con una sonrisa.  
-Genial-dijo Cris, aún más sonriente que él.-Hace bastante que no la veo. Ya quería hablar con ella.  
En ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar.  
James se puso de pie de un salto. Se dirigió frente a un espejo rápidamente e hizo todo lo posible por aplanarse el pelo.  
-Vamos, James. ¿Si no podías peinarte a los cinco años por qué podrías ahora?-dijo Sirius.  
Después de once inútiles intentos por acomodar su melena azabache, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.  
-Bienvenida, hermosa dama.-dijo, haciendo una reverencia.  
-Muchas gracias, y yo que pensaba que no te habíamos enseñado buenos modales.-respondió su abuela, entrando a la casa, seguida de su marido. Mientras Cris y Sirius se carcajeaban.  
-Sí, sí, muy gracioso.-dijo James con ironía y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, sin sacar los ojos de sus dos amigos.  
-Linda forma de saludar a tu novia.-dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.-Cerrarle la puerta en las narices.  
James abrió mucho los ojos, se volteó y abrió la puerta rápidamente.  
-¡Lily!-exclamó él. Dejando pasar a la pelirroja y a los dos jóvenes.-Bienvenida.  
-Qué lindos modales, James.-observó Esmeralda con una risita.  
Éste sonrió forzadamente. Mientras sus abuelos miraban con una sonrisa a Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

**hg-rw-4ever:** gracias!! :) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior y...wow, sos muy rapida para leer xD jaja, yo ni loca podria leerlo todo en media hora :P ah, y otra cosa...yo tambien amo a Ron y Herm!! :D la mejor pareja xD

**Alicia Banqer:** muchas gracias :D a mi tambien me costó poder hacer mi cuenta...pero bueno, aqui estoy! xD que bueno que te haya gustado la anterior :) a mi tambien me encanta Sirius...aunque amo demasiado a Remus, jeje xD gracias por el consejo, voy a tratar de mejorar en cuanto a la narracion :)

**RAYMAR:** jaja xD ya lo estoy subiendo ;P

**Capítulo 3:**

-James, no nos has presentado a estas tres encantadoras jovencitas.-le dijo su abuelo al joven.  
-Yo les presento a ella.-saltó Sirius, señalando a Cris.-Ella es Cristine, mi novia.  
-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Cristine, nunca?-le dijo ella en voz baja, de modo que solo él escuchó. E igualmente se rió.  
-Mucho gusto en conocerte, querida.-dijo la mujer, estrechándole la mano.  
-Remus, te toca.-dijo James, sonriendo.  
El castaño se sonrojó ligeramente y dijo:  
-Ella es mi novia Esmeralda.-y apretó un poco más la mano de ella.  
-Un placer, jovencita.-dijo el hombre, saludándola.  
-El placer es mío.-respondió ella.  
-¿Y tú, querida?-preguntó la abuela de James, dirigiéndose a Lily. Ella abrió la boca para presentarse, pero James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y dijo:  
-Ella es Lily Evans, mi novia.  
Ambos ancianos sonrieron.  
-Un gusto, Lily.-ambos le estrecharon la mano.  
-Bueno, ¿Quieren acompañarnos a cenar?-preguntó el hombre.-Será cena para ocho, ¿verdad? Sí, ocho. Ven, querida.  
Él y su esposa desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando solos a los jóvenes.  
-¡Lily, Es!-exclamó Cris, saltando de al lado de Sirius y abrazando a sus amigas.  
-Tanto tiempo-dijo Lily, sin soltarla.  
-¿Tanto tiempo?-preguntó James.-Oh, vamos no fue tanto…  
-¿Y tú finges que puedes aguantar?-preguntó Sirius, sonriendo.-Si tú la invitaste aquí.  
-Lo sé.-respondió, sin sacar los ojos de la pelirroja.-Lily, ven para acá.-la llamó.  
-Espera un poco-dijo ella y continuó enfrascada en la conversación con sus dos amigas.  
-Oigan, ¿Ustedes escucharon sobre esa organización de Dumbledore?-preguntó Remus a sus dos amigos.- ¿La Orden del Fénix?  
-Sí.-respondió Sirius, que al parecer también estaba bastante interesado en el tema.-Dicen que es una organización contra ese tonto que se hace llamar Voldemort.  
-Si están haciendo un grupo para detenerlo no debe ser muy tonto que digamos.-discutió Remus.  
-Oh, vamos. Dumbledore es un millón de veces mejor mago de lo que ese tal Voldemort puede ser. No sé por qué se preocupan tanto por él.  
-¿Voldemort?-repitió James, volviendo a la realidad.-Hace unas semanas me ofrecieron unirme a un tipo llamado Voldemort. Diciendo que eliminarían a las personas nacidas de muggles y yo me negué.-recordó el moreno.-Debe ser algún loco que solo quiere llamar la atención.  
-Yo también lo creo.-dijo Sirius.  
-No lo sé.-respondió Remus, inseguro.-Si Dumbledore cree que hay peligro…yo me uniré.  
-Pues sí…-dijo James, despeinándose, con aire pensativo.-Creo que yo también.  
-Bueno…supongo que si Dumbledore lo dice…sí, claro, yo también.-concedió Sirius.- ¿Y qué me dices de Peter?  
-Luego le enviaré una lechuza si tengo tiempo.-dijo Remus, sin darle importancia.  
-Oigan, después de la cena debo ir a la casa de mi prima, ella y su esposo salen, y como yo soy el único decente en la familia me pidió cuidar a su hija Nymphadora. ¿Quieren acompañarme? Ella muy buena compañía, pero hay que estar vigilándola siempre, la última vez me quitó mi varita cuando estaba distraído y accidentalmente incendió las cortinas.  
-¿Y por qué no usaste el Aguamenti?- preguntó Remus.  
-No lo recordaba.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.-Para cuando lo recordé, las cortinas se volvieron cenizas. En fin, cuidarla es trabajo de dos personas. ¿Vienes conmigo, James?  
-Sirius, me costó muchísimo traer a Lily aquí. Ahora déjame disfrutarla.  
- Pues si continúa todo el día hablando con Cris y Green no disfrutaras mucho.-discutió el moreno.- ¿Y tú, Remus?  
-Pues…claro, está bien.-respondió el castaño.  
-Ya está la cena.-anunció la abuela de James, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes.  
-Muchas gracias.-dijeron las tres amigas, educadamente y se dirigieron al comedor, seguidas por los chicos.  
Los seis amigos se sentaron a la mesa. Cris, Esmeralda, Lily y Remus comían normalmente y James y Sirius, como si esa fuera su última cena. Los abuelos de James sonreían, por lo visto acostumbrados a la peculiar forma de comer de su nieto y su amigo.  
Cuando la cena concluyó, los platos se levantaron de la mesa hasta llegar a la cocina y comenzaron a lavarse solos.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme.-le dijo Sirius a Cris.-Me voy con Remus a cuidar a mi sobrina.-estaba a punto de darle un beso de despedida, pero ella se lo impidió.  
-Voy contigo.-dijo alegremente.  
-¿En serio?-preguntó el moreno.  
-Claro.-respondió sonriente.-Me encantan los niños.  
-Eh…pues claro, vamos.  
Remus se despidió de Esmeralda y del resto y los tres desaparecieron rumbo a la casa de Andrómeda y Ted.  
-Bueno…sé que te costó traer a Lily hasta aquí así que no te arruinaré el momento.-dijo Esmeralda, con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos Lily.-abrazó brevemente a su amiga y salió por la puerta de la lujosa casa de los Potter.  
-Acompáñame, Lily.-dijo James, la tomó de la mano, y la guió escaleras arriba.  
Después de subir varios tramos de escalones se toparon con una puerta que tenía colgado un cartel que decía: Habitación de Cornamenta y Canuto.  
-Guau, creo que tú y Canuto no se destacan en la limpieza.-observó Lily, al ver el desastre del cuarto.  
-Pues no.-admitió James, sonriendo.-Pero quería que la vieras. ¿Quieres ver el jardín?  
-Claro.-respondió la pelirroja.  
-Bien, pero desaparezcámonos, me cansó mucho con las escaleras.  
-Tienes que hacer más ejercicio.-comentó riendo.  
Al siguiente parpadeo se encontraban en un hermoso jardín adornado con distintas flores y árboles, y una fuente en el centro.  
-Pues veo que el jardín es lo mejor de la Mansión Potter.-dedujo ella.  
-Sí, mi madre plantó todo esto, antes de…-se detuvo unos segundos y se aclaró la garganta.-Bueno, luego de eso yo me dedico a regarlas. Aunque admito que a veces lo olvido.  
-Haces un buen trabajo.-respondió ella, sonriendo.  
-Gracias.-dijo caballerosamente, apareció un par de sillas y la invitó a sentarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón, perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón, infinitamente perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo...**

**Pero en fin, sólo por eso actualizaré doble xDD**

Capítulo 4:

-Muchísimas gracias por venir, Sirius.-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño, saliendo de la casa junto a su marido.  
-Cuando quieras, prima.-respondió él.- ¿Cómo estás, Ted?  
-Genial, aunque con un poco de prisa.-contestó el hombre, mientras era empujado del brazo por su esposa.-Espero que Dora no te cause problemas.  
-Y ten la varita contigo esta vez, Sirius.-le recordó su prima.-Nosotros ya debemos irnos. Adiós.  
-Adiós.-dijeron los tres jóvenes y la pareja se fue caminando de la casa.  
Los tres amigos entraron y apenas pusieron un pie dentro escucharon la aguda voz de una niñita que gritaba:  
-¡Tío Sirius!-y una pequeña de cabello morado y largo llego junto a ellos y abrazó al moreno.  
-Le gusta llamarme tío.-explicó él, mientras soltaba a su prima.-Y yo ya me acostumbre a llamarla sobrina. ¿Qué tal, Dora?  
-¡No, Dora no!-protesto la niña, pateando el suelo.- ¡No me gusta Dora!  
-Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?-le contestó su "_tío_".  
-No sé.-dijo, deteniéndose a pensarlo.- ¿Tonks?  
-Está bien. Serás Tonks.-respondió sonriendo. Y la niña desvió su atención hacia Cris.  
-¡Tú también eres una _medamorgomada_!-exclamó Tonks con alegría, señalando a Cris.  
-¿Una qué?-preguntó Sirius.  
-¡Una _medamorgomada_! ¡Como yo! ¡Puedes cambiar!-chilló sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manos un mechón del cabello verde de la chica.  
-Creo que quiere decir _metamorfomaga_.-le susurró Remus a Sirius. Para que éste comprendiera.  
-Ah.-dijo el.-No, Dora, ella...  
-¡Tonks!-gritó la niña, con el ceño fruncido.  
-Tonks.-se auto corrigió.-Pero ella no es _medamorgomada_, ella hizo un hechizo en su pelo. Ella es Cris.  
-Hola, Cris.-la saludó con una sonrisa.  
-Hola, Tonks.-respondió ella.-Qué tierna es.-le dijo a sus dos amigos.  
-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó la pequeña, refiriéndose al castaño.  
-Él es Remus, Tonks.-dijo Cris.  
-Hola.-dijo, sonriéndole. Lo miró de arriba a abajo.-Eres lindo.-opinó, sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Este abrió los ojos como platos mientras Sirius se reía poco disimuladamente.  
-Gracias.-respondió Remus, sorprendido.  
-Ven, Cris. Quiero mostrarte mi habitación.-dijo Tonks, tomando de la mano a Cris y guiándola fuera de la sala.  
-Vamos a hacer algo de comer, Remus. Conociendo a Dora, le dará hambre en menos de un segundo.

-Lily, estás muy callada.-observó James, mientras su novia miraba el cielo, distraídamente.

Ambos seguían en el jardín, sentados en las sillas que el moreno había aparecido.- ¿Te sucede algo?  
-No, nada...-respondió ella, mirándolo.-Sólo recordaba que debo llegar temprano a mi casa.-dijo, recordando la conversación con su hermana.  
-Pero aún no es tan tarde.-dijo James.-Todaví te puedes quedar, ¿No es así?  
-Sí.-respondió Lily, cabizbaja. Quería quedarse con James, pero recordar todo lo que ocurría en su casa le producía un dolor que ni siquiera él podía curar.  
-Estás triste, Lily.-sentenció James, mirándola. Ella esquivó su mirada.  
-No lo estoy.-dijo con la voz quebrada.  
-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes, dime qué te pasa...  
Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente y lo miró enfadada.  
-Lo que me pasa es que mis padres están muy enfermos y mi hermana me odia por el simple hecho de que sepa usar una varita mágica. ¿Es lo que querrías oír?  
James se quedó boquiabierto, y antes de que pudiera hablar, la pelirroja rompió a llorar.  
-Lily...-murmuró abrazándola fuertemente.-Tranquilízate...  
-¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme?-musitó ella, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio.- ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme, James? ¿Y si mis padres mueren? Yo sé que la única razón por la que mi hermana y yo seguimos juntas es por ellos... Si algo llegara a pasarles...tendría que irme. ¿A dónde iría? Además...no puedo soportar el pensar...  
-Que mueran.-completó James.-Lo sé, a mi me pasó, Lily. Tranquila, si tú y tu hermana sólo están juntas por ellos, entonces te hará bien librarte de ella.-dijo bruscamente.-Y si algo llegara a pasarles y tuvieras que marcharte... ¿Crees que te dejaría durmiendo en la cueva de un Troll? Aquí siempre serás bienvenida...  
-Gracias, James…-murmuró, acompasando, lentamente, su respiración.

-Y entonces me dice: "Eres muy pequeña, Dora"-dijo la niña, imitando el tono de su padre, y cruzándose de brazos.-Pero yo quiero ir a Hogwarts ahora.  
-No falta mucho para que vayas.-le dijo Cris, sonriendo.-Te encantará, es genial.  
-Si, hay fantasmas en cada rincón.-agregó Sirius, maliciosamente.  
-En... ¿En serio?-preguntó Tonks.  
-No.-contestó Remus, sonriendo.-Sólo está bromeando. Te va a gustar, hay un comedor gigante donde todos se juntan a cenar, y la comida es increíble.  
-Si, y también hay un poltergeist, que se encarga de arrojar globos con agua, y de robarles su mochila a los alumnos.  
-¡Sirius!-lo reprendió Cris.-Pero también es genial en las fiestas, en Navidad, decoran todo con muérdagos y árboles gigantes...  
-Y también esta el sauce boxeador, no te acerques mucho a él, porque sino...-el moreno golpeo su puño con la palma de su otra mano.  
-Ya basta, Canuto.-dijo Remus. Y en ese momento se oyó el timbre.-Ven, deben ser Ted y Andrómeda.-acto seguido se llevó a Sirius, mientras la pequeña seguía hablando con Cris.

-Nos vemos, James.-dijo Lily, con los ojos un poco enrojecidos, y una débil sonrisa.  
-Recuerda lo que te dije.-respondió James, abrazándola, y la besó delicadamente.-Cuídate.  
-Tu también.-y sin decir más, desapareció de allí.  
James no entró enseguida, se sentó en la calle, recordando lo horrible que fue perder a sus padres. No quería que Lily pasara por ese sufrimiento. Suspiró resignado y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Sirius apareció a su lado.  
-¿Qué tal, Cornamenta?  
James se encogió de hombros.  
-Normal. ¿Y tú?  
-Genial.-respondió con una sonrisa, mientras ambos entraban.-Cris me dijo que mañana preguntará por los departamentos en el Callejón Diagon, dice que hay algunos baratos sobre El Caldero Chorreante.  
-Qué bien, Canuto.-dijo James, mientras entraban en su habitación.  
Sirius estaba tan sonriente y emocionado por el hecho de vivir con Cris que no reparó en que su amigo estaba distraído.  
Canuto se recostó suavemente en su cama y se quedó dormido enseguida.  
James, en cambio, permaneció un momento despierto, todavía no olvidaba su conversación con Lily. Pero el simple hecho de haber vuelto a verla, le había mejorado mucho su humor. Sonrió recordando su largo y rojizo cabello y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas... y cayó en un sueño profundo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Ya habían pasado tres largas semanas después de la visita de Lily, y ellos no habían vuelto a verse. Se comunicaban por cartas, ambos se escribían casi todos los días. Lily no había tocado el asunto de sus padres en ninguna de sus cartas y James tampoco sacó a flote el tema.

Por lo que ella y sus amigas le habían comentado, su hermana no parecía tener el mejor carácter de la familia.

Había ocasiones en que James deseaba invitarla a su casa, así pasaría menos tiempo en la suya, pero ella casi siempre contestaba negativamente sus invitaciones apelando diferentes excusas.  
El miércoles amaneció soleado, y los dos jóvenes todavía no se habían despertado, hasta que…  
-Sirius… golpean la puerta.-gruñó James, luego murmuró algo entre sueños y se dio vuelta entre las sábanas.  
-Ve tú. Yo fui el mes pasado…-dijo Sirius, somnoliento, y se levantó perezosamente.-No es la puerta.-agregó, frotándose los ojos, y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.  
-¿Entonces?-preguntó su amigo, más dormido que despierto.  
-Es una lechuza.-murmuró, corrió las cortinas, y vio a una gran lechuza de color pardo, en cuyo pico descansaba un sobre.  
El moreno abrió la ventana, y el animal entró inmediatamente a la habitación, hasta posarse sobre su cama vacía.  
-Es la lechuza de Cris.-dijo Sirius, sonriente y le quitó la carta al ave.  
-¿Qué dice?-preguntó James, ya completamente despierto, sentándose en el colchón.  
-Dice que... -empezó Sirius, abriendo el sobre y leyendo la carta a toda velocidad. De repente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- ¡Dice que encontró un departamento en el Callejón Diagon! ¡Y que quiere que vaya a verlo lo más rápido posible!-dicho esto, corrió hacia el armario y comenzó a vestirse, colocándose lo primero que encontró. Cuando ya estuvo listo dijo:-Nos vemos.-y desapareció de la habitación.

James simplemente bostezó, tomó torpemente su varita, cerró las cortinas con un hechizo, y se volvió a dormir.

Sirius, por su parte, reapareció dentro de El Caldero Chorreante y se dispuso a entrar en el Callejón Diagon. Cuando llego, reconoció a Cris enseguida, por su llamativo cabello, y la saludó con un beso considerablemente largo.  
-Ven-le dijo Cris, tomándolo de la mano y lo llevó de regreso al bar, subieron un tramo de escaleras y se encontraron con una puerta. La chica sacó la llave emocionadamente de su abrigo y abrió la puerta. Dentro se podía observar una habitación amplia, iluminada por la luz del sol que le llegaba por una gran ventana, estaba vacía.  
-Esto sería la sala.-explicó ella, estaba tan emocionada que por poco daba saltos.-Vamos, quiero mostrarte el resto.-Cris le mostró todo el departamento (lo cual no les llevo mucho tiempo, ya que era bastante pequeño) y se volvieron a detener en la sala.- ¿Y bien? ¿Y bien?-preguntó, ansiosa.  
-Es… muy amplio-dijo Sirius sonriendo, y Cris soltó una risita nerviosa.-Es perfecto.-murmuró y le dio otro beso. Cuando se separaron, murmuró:  
-¿Haces un hechizo o algo así para que no tengamos que respirar?-ella sólo sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Aquí tienen.-dijo Lily. Sirviéndoles la cena a sus padres. Les llevaba un par de platos con comida a la cama.- ¿Cómo se sienten?-preguntó, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de sus padres.  
-Con estos cuidados ¿Cómo sentirse mal?-dijo el señor Evans, mientras tomaba los cubiertos.  
-¿Que tienes ahí, Lily?-preguntó su madre, sonriendo y señalando el pergamino que ella traía en la mano.  
-Es una carta.-respondió y sintió como el rubor subía hasta su rostro.  
-¿No será de algún chico?-preguntó su madre, bromeando.  
Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientras su rubor era cada vez más notorio.  
-¡Hija! ¡Cómo no me dijiste nada!-exclamó la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír.-En realidad pensaba que era de alguna de tus amigas, pero si es un chico. ¿Cómo no lo has invitado aquí? Ya quiero conocerlo  
-Mamá, no sé si James…  
-¿Así que James? ¿James qué?-intervino su padre, con la misma sonrisa que su esposa.  
-James Potter.-murmuró, muy avergonzada.  
-Ah.-dijo la señora Evans.- ¿El James Potter que siempre decías que odiabas? ¿Que te molestaba sin cesar? ¿El presumido e insoportable James Potter?-preguntó, divertida.  
-Sí, el mismo.-confirmó su hija, desviando la mirada.  
-Entonces definitivamente tienes que invitarlo.-concedió el seor Evans.  
-Está bien, está bien.-aceptó a regañadientes.- ¿Cuándo?  
-El viernes estaría bien.-dijo su madre.  
-Sí, yo también lo creo.-acordó su marido.  
-Bueno… entonces le enviaré una carta preguntándole si quiere venir.  
-De acuerdo.-dijeron sus padres, y continuaron con su cena.

Lily salió a toda prisa y llegó a su cuarto, agradeciendo que su lechuza todavía no hubiera vuelto de su paseo nocturno.  
Se recostó en su cama y contemplo el techo, no habría problemas con sus padres, pero… ¿Y Petunia? ¿Sería capaz de comportarse relativamente bien con James? ¿De hablarle educadamente? ¿De tratarlo de forma civilizada aún sabiendo que es un mago…?  
La respuesta a todas esas preguntas estaba más que clara, y comenzaba con N…  
Lily suspiró y se levantó pesadamente. Pensó en James, y sonrió, él siempre la había hecho más feliz, desde que lo conoció, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta… Claro que le molestaba que él se paseara con chicas a su alrededor. Pero nunca asoció eso a que estuviera enamorada del moreno. Ahora ya tenía los sentimientos más que claros, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le gustaba James. Y, antes de salir de su habitación, un último y esclarecedor pensamiento llegó a su cabeza: No iba a perder a James, el amor que sentían mutuamente no iba a desaparecer por una tontería tan grande como la manera en que su hermana lo tratase.  
Salió de su habitación, y al pensarlo mejor se arrepentía de que su lechuza no hubiera vuelto todavía.


End file.
